roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheely Big Cheese
Wheely Big Cheese who competed in Robot Wars under the same name.It was a large wedge with large red wheels,covered in golf shoe cleats. It had an immensly huge flipper capable of flipping robots out of the arena from half way across the arena as it demonstrated with Axe Awe(one of the Iron Awe robots).It competes nowadays without it's logo. Robot Wars Wheely Big Cheese was originally under the management of Team Big Cheese lead by Roger Plant. They entered the 2nd wars with a robot called The Mule. The Mule survived The Gauntlet, coming first, they smashed through the "King of the castle" trial and managed to defeat competitor Demon. ''However The Mule met its match in the heat final against ''Plunderbird 2. ''The Mule won the best engineering award. In Series 3, Roger Plant brought in a new robot The Big Cheese, it was armed with a large lifting arm. It entered Heat E and managed to defeat ''Sharpnel and Anorakaphobia ''but met its match against the would be champion ''Chaos 2. In Series 4, Wheely Big Cheese made its first appearance. It got through the first melee but never got a chance to show off its weapon and ended up doing little to nothing impressive. However in its fight against former grand finalist Killertron, ''Wheely Big Cheese shown off its powerful flipper and proving to the audience that it was a force against nature. Wheely Big Cheese controversially beaten ''Suicidal Tendencies ''to reach the semi finals where Wheely Big Cheese would be beaten by Tornado. Wheely Big Cheese fought in Extreme. They managed to pass the first round of the All-stars beating ''Diotoir ''but met it's match against ''Chaos 2. In the Flipper Frenzy but almost immediately was taken out by Matilda. Wheely Big Cheese attempted to qualify for one of the annihilators but during the melee it faced the powerful Hypno-disc which didn't end well. Wheely Big Cheese entered its last series virtually unchanged from series 4. It chucked Wolverine ''out of the arena before performing its legendary 15 foot high flip against Axe-awe in round 2. In the heat final, Wheely Big Cheese had a struggled for a bit against ''Crustacean but did manage to get a few good flips before pitting it. The semi-finals saw Wheely Big Cheese against Dominator II. In the beginning Wheely Big Cheese was on top but soon became immobile. Wheely Big Cheese fought in the loser's melee, it did well against Panic Attack but fell victim to Firestorm who repeatingly bash it into submission. Wheely Big Cheese lost the Losers melee and never competed in later series due to financial problems. Roaming Robots Shortly after retiring all of his robots, Roger Plant decided to sell or give them all away. The Extreme 1/Series 5 version of Wheely Big Cheese went to Team Xbotz from Wrexham in North Wales and was completely rebuilt, with new electronics, batteries, revised pneumatics and upgraded drive system. It is used in educational presentations around the UK, where it uses its flipper according to the safety of the environment it's in. Wheely Big cheese has competed in live events but due to the power of the flipper, the flipper is kept inactive and instead is used more like a wedge. After a few live events, Wheely Big Cheese was once again brought into retirement. The series 4 and series 5 version of Wheely big Cheese was sold to '''Team Hydra '''who are planning to rebuild it and bring it back for more live events. Honours *Robot Wars - UK Series 4 Semi-Finalist (2000) *Robot Wars Extreme 1 - All-Stars Tournament Quarter-Finalist (2001) *Robot Wars - UK Series 5 Semi-Finalist (2001) Trivia The-mule.png|The Mule TheBigCheese.jpg|The Big Cheese Welsh ComicCon robots.jpg|Welsh Comic-con in 2013 WBC Guildford 09.png|In Guildford 2009 Wheely Big Cheese Minibot.png|The minibot toy Cheese pullback.jpg|The Pullback toy *Much like Roger Plant's previous machine, The big cheese, the first version of Wheely Big Cheese was equipped with submarine components that Plant had salvaged. However, the second Wheely Big Cheese cost around £2000-3000 for the parts alone. *Wheely Big Cheese is the only machine to flip another machine out of the arena from the middle of the arena. (TV Show) *It has the biggest flipper in Robot Wars and Roaming robots. *Wheely Big Cheese is one of the few robots who are competing today that had a minibot made for it. Others being Panic Attack, Tornado, X-Terminator, Matilda, Pussycat and Dominator 3. Wheely Big Cheese is also one of the few robots still competing today that had a Pullback made. Others being Pussycat, Panic Attack, Tornado, Matilda, X-Terminator, Dantomkia and Stinger. *The version of WBC owned by Team Hydra has teeth marks in it from when one of it's team members tried to eat it Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar Category:Robots that have toys made of them Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots no longer competing